


of brilliance.

by Auntie Moch (bundanyaharuto)



Category: VAZZROCK
Genre: M/M, but yeah im gonna try this Shiptober thing, oh look i finally write something, will add more ships and chars as i write more so yeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 07:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bundanyaharuto/pseuds/Auntie%20Moch
Summary: 31 drabbles with Vazzrock ships for the Shiptober. Will be updated every day (hopefully).





	of brilliance.

"It's a window to your heart."

"Oh...?"

See, when the notes turn out right—_like that_, it means that Sho is confused. It should also be the cue for Haruto to explain himself, even though Sho has yet to ask for it. 

“It’s easier to know what you’re feeling by listening to what kind of music you play.”

_ Surprise, confusion_. Beats by beats, he can always tell. Though Sho’s _ confusion _ short of confusing him too—wasn’t it Sho himself who told Haruto how he would express himself through music? _ Contemplation_. Ah, then comes the understanding. Sho remembers, finally realizing that Haruto never forgets what he said.

(of course, why would he forget the words of the one he treasures the most?)

Though what Sho might not realize is—how Haruto has begun to identify the various _ music _ Sho is producing. That calm heartbeat when he strokes those pale cheeks, _ serenity_. The sharp intake of breath when he gets even closer, _ expectation_. And finally, when they lock their lips, the immense _ desire _ from Sho’s longing gaze…

(don’t worry. _ i do_, too.)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt taken from: https://twitter.com/Tilays_/status/1176599965843546113 thank you!!


End file.
